


As My Witness

by Unicron



Series: Babies Ever After Fix It Fic-Verse [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fix-It, LL 23/24 spoilers, M/M, because I start jumping off from canon early in 24 for all the fix it fic stuff, should be expected from all my fix it fics really, which I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicron/pseuds/Unicron
Summary: For years Ratchet had been annoying fellow medics when it came time to be a patient. Perhaps it was karma he’d have to help Rung with the therapist’s own self-doubts.





	As My Witness

As Rung regained consciousness he didn’t know what to make of it. He hadn’t expected to regain consciousness at all but here he was, wherever here was. As he onlined his optics he could tell his eyesight was still shot, so he was hoping it wasn’t the Allspark. “Where are my glasses?”

“Here,” Ratchet said. The medic pressed the glasses into Rung’s servo and Rung wasted no time in putting them on.

Rung blinked and let his optics adjust once more. “Did I pull of making the Matrices?”

“Yes,” Ratchet said, “but you nearly killed yourself in the process.”

“But we won, right?” Rung asked.

“Yes,” Ratchet said yet again. “We won. We won without me or Tailgate or any of the others dying in the process. I thought the team agreed we wouldn’t be having any sacrifices for the fight though. Rewind and Chromedome found you half dead.” Ratchet grumbled and did his best to simply look his normal level of annoyed at the fact. Never the less Rung could see something he recognized as a twinkle of true worry in Ratchet’s optics. “We were all fighting and I couldn’t get to treating you until I was sure you’d be completely dead.”

“I forgot my function for millions of years.” Rung sat up and instantly regretted it when he was treated to a sudden pang of vertigo. “If I can’t handle producing a dozen Matrices after all that time off I deserved to offline.”

“I remember a certain therapist that my designated function wasn’t the only important thing about me,” Ratchet said. He sat on the corner of Rung’s medical berth. “I know doctors hate being patients, but don’t you think you should follow your own advice?”

“I was saving the universe! That’s my job!” Rung exclaimed.

Ratchet sighed, “Do I seriously need to bring Megaton in to tell you how stupid what you’re saying is?”

“No,” Rung said. “I know functionism is slag, it’s just that I’m a god. I need to do certain things even if I wouldn’t wish them upon others. I spent long enough forgetting that”

“And I’m an atheist,” Ratchet said. “The way I see it you being the first Cybertronian and having a unique function means slag. You are still just a mech that deserves to decide what he wants out of life.”

Rung paused at that and pursed his lipplates. “Maybe I wanted to go out with a bang so people would remember me.”

“Maybe I don’t want to remember you,” Ratchet said.

Rung looked away from the medic. “I’ll move the stuff I keep in your quarters out then.”

“I meant I don’t want to remember you because I don’t want you gone.” Ratchet blushed slightly at the admission.

“Oh,” Rung said looking back at Ratchet. He kissed the medic’s helm, “I just figured after everything you wouldn’t be interested in continuing this even if I survived.”

“You’re a completely normal mech,” Ratchet said. “If anything, you being Primus helps prove some of my points.”

“I mean a completely normal mech can’t create twelve Matrices of Leadership.”

“You’re right. A completely normal mech can’t create twelve Matrices in a row, it will almost kill him,” Ratchet shot back. “Want to promise me you won’t try that slag again?”

“Myself as my witness I won’t save the universe again for at least another six months,” Rung replied. Finally relaxing the mech allowed himself to lean against his partner. “After that if the Lost Light has to do more universe saving I make no promises.”

“Don’t you dare,” Ratchet said. “We’re going to grow old together.”

“That ship has sailed. You’re already old and I’m ancient!” Rung said. The therapist allowed himself to chuckle and pulled himself onto his partner’s lap. “But fine, I promise I won’t try any more self-sacrifices if that’s what you meant.”

“Hey you never know what will happen with the Lost Light. Maybe we’ll end up with more time travel shenanigans,” Ratchet smiled and kissed Rung. “I’m all for more adventures with you though.”


End file.
